In mobile communication or mobile telephone networks of the prior art, a base station (BTS) of the network is connected to a base station controller (BSC) either by the use of a digital data link connection of 2048 kbit/s, with altogether 32 time slots of 64 kbit/s, or only some of those time slots.
The problem with the solutions of the prior art has been the high expenses: for a base station, it is necessary to allocate either an entire data link connection of 2048 kbit/s, typically a cable or radio link connection, or several connections, e.g. n separate connection of 64 kbit/s.
The drawback of fixed connections of 2048 kbit/s is that the transmission capacity offered by such a connection is often too high, i.e. part of the transmission capacity remains unused. For most base stations, about 100 to 500 kbit/s would be sufficient. The systems of the prior art are thus inflexible as regards the allocation of transmission capacity, since it is not possible to select only the required, smaller transmission capacity for use.
The drawback with the use of n separate connections of 64 kbit/s is that the base stations have not been designed for such a data transmission rate. The transmission of a bit stream from the base station to the data link connection is therefore not easy.